


Have Your Cake (And Eat It Too)

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cake, Cake Farts, Crack, Farting, Fetish, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, sex cam work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: JD finds an old video of Tyler's.





	Have Your Cake (And Eat It Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> i was dared to write this. for the season of kink bingo card prompt: non-body fetish

JD clicks around on Tyler’s laptop, searching for the pictures he needs to edit for the photoshoot they did of the girls earlier in the day. Normally, he’d just have Tyler email them to him, so he could edit on his own computer, but his desktop with all his editing software is currently under construction. He can do some basic editing on his own laptop, but Tyler just shoved his at him and JD took it. 

There’s a folder labeled “PS Pics” and JD assumes that’s what he needs. He double clicks and waits for the window to load, starting to scroll through the pictures. He finds another folder labeled “Videos” and clicks it out of curiosity, sure Tyler won’t mind a bit of snooping on his part. Another folder catches his eye - “Old Cam Shit” - and he clicks that, wondering if it’s what he’s thinking it is. 

It definitely is Tyler being a cam boy and somehow JD is not at all surprised by this. He scrolls through the videos, reading the titles, until one makes him pause. “Cake - Private Vid (Not Paid, Don’t Send)”. 

“Cake?” JD mumbles to himself. He hovers his mouse over it, hesitating, but curiosity gets the better of him and he clicks it, letting the video open and load. 

It starts with a close up of a cake on a kitchen island. It’s a pretty cake, pink frosting and bright red roses piped onto it. Whoever is filming walks around the island, getting the cake at different angles. There’s some sprinkles on it. It’s a typical sheet cake from the grocery store, JD figures. It’s probably going to be Tyler eating it or licking the frosting off of it or rubbing it on himself or something like that. 

The camera abruptly switches to a close up of Tyler. It’s terrible quality, definitely early 2000s, but he can tell it’s Tyler. He’s got longer hair than he does now and he’s so baby-faced that it makes JD chuckle. The camera pans out enough that JD can see that Tyler is completely naked. 

“Mmm, a nice, luscious cake.” Tyler says on camera, reaching out and getting a fingerful of frosting, licking it up with a seductive look at the camera. “My favorite.”

Tyler circles the island, looking at the cake and the camera. “You know what I like to do with a nice cake like this?” 

“Eat it?” JD helpfully supplies.

“Fart on it.” Tyler answers his own question. 

“Excuse me, what?” JD blinks in confusion, sure he must have misheard Tyler.

Tyler climbs gracefully onto the island, hovering over the cake ass first. He slowly lowers himself until his ass cheeks are barely brushing the peaks of frosting and lets out a fart. “Ohhhh, yeah. That’s it.”

JD stares, transfixed by what he’s watching. He honestly can’t believe his eyes.

Tyler pushes his ass down onto the cake, frosting smearing onto his skin. He farts again, this one a little more whistling. He shifts his hips from side to side. “Gotta smoosh it up in there. All over.” 

He reaches back, spreading his ass cheeks. The camera zooms in on his asshole as it blossoms open with another fart. 

JD covers his mouth, starting to shake with silent laughter. 

Tyler raises up from the cake, frosting coating his ass cheeks and balls. Bits of cake are stuck to his skin too. He lets out another fart, asshole pushing out again. “Ohh, yeah. Feel all of that frosting.” 

JD bites his hand to keep quiet as he laughs, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

Tyler presses his ass back down onto the cake, farting again. “Gotta make sure I get it all.” He lifts up again, more cake and frosting sticking to him. He farts, the camera getting an extreme close up of his asshole. 

JD is pretty sure he’s suffocating from laughing, but he can’t stop watching. There’s a fucking green sprinkle on Tyler’s asshole. Dead center.

Tyler groans as he farts again, the sprinkle shooting off of his asshole. 

JD is going to die from laughing, he’s sure of it.

Tyler drops back down onto the cake, bouncing on it a bit, really grinding his ass on it. “Oh fuck! So luscious on my ass.” 

He gets back up, most of the top of the cake sticking to him now, and reaches back with one hand to spread himself open for the finale, a long trumpeting fart that lasts a solid fifteen seconds. When it stops, the video abruptly ends. 

JD gasps in a heaving breath and manages to suck in enough air to keep laughing. AJ walks in from the backyard, giving him a curious look. “What’s s’funny, Bunny?”

“You have to watch this! I found it on Tyler’s computer.” JD waves AJ over to him. 

“Are ya snoopin’?” AJ comes over and sits down next to JD.

“Not really. Well, kinda. Watch!” JD presses replay on the video, watching AJ’s face gleefully as he watches the short video.

AJ’s mouth drops and his eyes get round with shock as he watches Tyler’s cake farting porn.

“Isn’t it the best thing ever?” JD asks, clapping when it ends.

“Oh my Lord. What did I jus’ watch?” AJ buries his head in his hands, starting to laugh. 

Just then, Tyler walks in. “What’re you two laughing at?” He peers over the back of the couch and his eyes widen as he sees the video JD has pulled up. 

“Look, I was young! And stupid! And broke!” He tries to explain as JD and AJ collapse into fits of laughter. 

Tyler tries to look angry, but it’s hard in the face of both JD and AJ laughing so hard, they’re making seal noises. “Well. I’m glad you think it’s hilarious.”

“Is that out on the internet?” JD manages to ask.

Tyler looks horrified. “Absolutely not! You know the IWC would have dug it up by now if it was.” 

AJ nods. “Good. That might get ya fired.” 

JD giggles. “That’s amazing, Breezy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now you owe me something dumb and embarrassing from your past.” Tyler smirks. 

“Deal.” JD grins, wiping tears from his eyes. “You want to have your cake and eat it too.”

Tyler groans and facepalms as JD and AJ burst into laughter again.


End file.
